


The Love of Three

by thearchangelofloki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana POV, Happy Ending, Light Angst, vauge mentions of sex related things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: Cana falls in love. She falls in love again. Little does she know, they both fell in love with her, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



The first time Cana sees Lucy, there is no denying that the girl makes an impression. From her place at the bar she can see that Lucy – who is looking at her new guild mark on her hand with something akin to admiration and disbelief – is attractive. How could she not see it when the girl had such long blonde hair and such pretty brown eyes that were lit up like they were? 

The new girl moves closer to Mira, and Mira must have said something because in the next moment she’s is looking away, a light dusting of pink resting high on her cheeks. The sight was almost enough to make her choke on her drink. 

Lucy wasn't just attractive. 

She was  _adorable_. 

Cana had to look away then, look away from the crowd that had gathered, look away from the girl who had caught her eye, for fear of being caught staring. 

It wouldn't do to ruin her chances before she could even hold a proper conversation with the girl, after all. 

She finishes off her drink, placing the tankard on the bar a little harder than she intended and stepping away from the bar, she makes her way towards the new girl. 

Might as well introduce herself while she the alcohol in her system has given her the confidence to do so, after all. 

It takes a moment for the blonde to notice Cana’s presence – not that Cana could blame her, as use to it as she is, she realizes how intimidating the inner workings of Fairy Tail could be to new comers – but when she does, the girl is quick to smile at her, quickly raising her hand and introducing herself. 

"Lucy." 

She returns Lucy’s smile, and does the same.

"Cana."

Cana's heard some people say it took them too long to realize they were love, but then she's heard some say that the moment they first spoke they knew, but she'd always been skeptical when they'd said it. She'd never believed that to be possible. 

Well, before now anyway. 

Now, all she can do is tentatively take Lucy's outstretched hand, and think to herself: 

 _I am so fucked._  

* * *

Lucy, Cana learns, is more than just a pretty face, she's also, when she allows herself to be, – the girl needs more confidence in her abilities, more confidence to take on foes, but Cana knows that will come with time – an amazing Celestial wizard. If Cana wasn't already interested, she definitely would be by now.

To Cana, Lucy is the sun: an extremely bright being, which, no matter how she sometimes wishes it, she can never take her eyes off of when she’s there.

* * *

 

The first time Cana sees Juvia, she doesn't know what to make of the girl - she's part of Phantom Lord, after all. 

Phantom Lord, who had shamelessly attacked their guild. 

Phantom Lord, who had brought so much hurt to her friends. 

Phantom Lord, who had cause Lucy – beautiful, brave,  _strong_  Lucy, who had grown  _so much_  in her time within the guild – so much sadness and pain. 

But Juvia, as much as she is a powerhouse in their guild, seems so detached from it all.  

She seems...lonely. 

Lonely and vulnerable despite her strength, and the more Cana thinks about it, the more she realizes how  _wrong_  the Phantom Lord guild mark looks on her. 

After all, how could it look right on someone who lights up at the smallest hint of kindness? 

And maybe it's not an instant attraction like it was for Lucy, but there's a small spark of  _something_  that Cana knows all too well. 

It would pass though, of this Cana is sure, when the debacle with Phantom Lord is put behind them, Juvia will become nothing but a distant memory, a mere fantasy of what could have been. 

* * *

 

Or, that's how it was meant to happen. Instead, what happens is this: Juvia joins Fairy Tail.  

Juvia joins Fairy Tail and Cana almost forgets how to breathe because all of a sudden, this girl who seemed so distant and closed off was  _smiling_  and  _laughing_ with her new guildmates.

From her spot at the bar she watches as Lucy lean over to Fairy Tail's newest wizard and whisper something in her ear, Juvia going bright red before turning to the blonde, happiness lighting up her eyes like sapphires as she takes the blonde’s hand in her own and - 

Oh. 

Cana would be lying if she said that wasn't one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. 

She was sure that the blush adorning her own cheeks and the warmth that was resting in her chest had nothing to do with the alcohol, the sight of the two people she adored talking in hushed tones and smiling at each other like they were the only people in the room. 

The knowledge that the two girls she's attracted to seem to be attracted to each other makes her happier than Cana could have ever hoped for. 

She tries to stop herself from asking why, even though she's happy that they're getting along, it still hurts. 

It doesn't work. 

* * *

 

Cana wakes in a panic, sweat soaked sheets restricting her as she tries to break free of the clutches of the dream, of the _nightmare_ , only she knows that’s not all it is. 

The Battle of Fairy Tail had left its marks on everyone, she is sure. 

The image of Juvia, bloody and bruised, lying on the ground defeated by her own hand to protect her, tears running down the girl’s face as she proclaims her love for this guild that she’s come to be a part of, will be one that haunts her sleep for many months to come.

Cana wipes the sweat from her brow, groaning as she stands and makes her way to her bedroom window, burying her face in her hands once she opens it and the cool breeze rushes over her.

She won’t be sleeping again tonight.

She’d been so _scared_ , so _terrified_ as Juvia ascended to the lightning lacrima, unable to do anything but watch on in horror as this girl, this beautiful, sweet, _wonderful_ girl sacrificed herself for Cana, for a guild that she thought didn’t trust her.

Cana doesn’t remember what she told her, but she remembers sobbing, desperately begging Juvia to be okay, preparing to damn the consequences and take down Freed no matter what it too because _how dare he_ say such cruel things to Juvia?

She is sure, that if Juvia wasn’t there, if Juvia hadn’t given her something to anchor herself to, that one of them would be dead.

She finds herself smiling, despite the dark tone of the thought.

If Lucy is the sun, then Juvia is the moon: beautiful and ethereal, and somehow, even in times of the darkest shadows, manages to be Cana’s guiding light.

* * *

 

She’s not sure why she decided being naked in Lucy’s bathtub was the best place for this talk, not sure why she’s even gone to Lucy at all. 

Despite the fact that she knows Lucy would be upset, there is a small part of her that questions if Lucy would even care about the fact that Cana is more than likely leaving the guild.

She shakes the thought from her head, and she talks. Talks about the feelings of inadequacy, talks about her father, talks about despite how long she’s been in this guild, she never feels _enough_.

Cana will admit, she was expecting the hug. She was expecting a hug before Lucy dressed her and sent her on her merry way, maybe sending her a pitying look or two when they next saw each other in the guild hall.

What she wasn’t expecting however, was to be held against Lucy’s chest and be comforted.

And maybe it was because the action was so unfamiliar to her, or maybe it was simply because it was Lucy holding her to her chest like she was something precious, whispering comforting nothings into her hairline, but she cries.

She doesn’t mean to, but once she starts she can’t seem to stop, and despite the fact that they’re both naked in a bath tub and practically wrapped around each other it’s one of the least sexual things Cana has ever done.

By the time she stops crying, the water is cold and they both look like shrivelled up prunes. She can see the moon’s flickering reflection in the water of the bath and she smiles, resting her forehead on Lucy’s shoulder. She feels drunk from the emotional exhaustion, feeling almost content as she sighs and closes her eyes, body going lax as she succumbs to exhaustion.

She swears she feels lips being pressed to the crown of her head as she fades.

When she wakes, she’s lying warm in Lucy’s bed, clothed in pajamas that are slightly too small, with a glass of water by the bedside and the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen.

She makes her way from the bedroom towards the smell, only to see Juvia sitting at the table drinking a cup of what looks like coffee, while Lucy stands by the stove, the pair of them quietly talking before they notice her standing in the doorway, and she’s greeted by soft smiles, a warm breakfast, and hands coming to rest over her own.

She feels her breath hitch, and gives them a watery smile of her own.

She’s never felt so wanted.

* * *

 

The guild is different when they return. It shouldn’t shock her, she knows seven years has passed since the S-Class trails – she still struggles to wrap her head around it, it feels like it was only two days ago that they left – but it still feels inherently… _wrong._  

Like someone’s gone and moved the contents of her draws around, and now she knows where nothing is.

Despite the changes, and despite how much she knows she shouldn’t be, he’s glad that Lucy and Juvia have stayed the same, even if it was because they were stuck on the island with her.

It’s brought them closer, she thinks, the three of them clinging onto what little they remember, huddling together on cold mornings in Lucy’s place that somehow hasn’t been sold, or long nights spent in either Juvia’s or her own apartment, drinking and laughing and simply _being_ with one another.

For all that she has lost in those seven years, Cana’s glad she got to keep them.

* * *

 

Cana watches them, as she always watches them, hidden in plain 

sight with a barrel of beer well within her reach, never close enough to hear what they say but always close enough to see. To see the way their hands are held under the table, to see the look that Lucy sends to Juvia, to see the way Juvia's face lights up with a blush.  

It's terrible, and she knows that she’s only feeling this way because the alcohol is getting to her, making her mind attack itself with negative feelings and emotions, but she can’t help the lingering craving that is left.

She wants to be part of it. She wants to have her foot brush against Lucy's, to rest her head on Juvia's shoulder, to smile that smile that only people in love seem to be able to.  

It drives her to drink more, to try and drown her memories in the bottom of the barrel, trying to forget the hole that had made its home in her chest long ago, that makes itself known in moments like these. Cana wants to be part of them. She wants to forget. 

She wants she wants she  _wants,_ but all she knows is pain, because the one thing she wants Cana knows is beyond her reach. 

If Lucy is the sun, and Juvia is the moon, then Cana is the ocean: a vast entity filled to the brim with love for these two otherworldly beings, and can do nothing but hopelessly be caught up in their sway. 

* * *

 

Cana, for all her pining, doesn’t realise that the pair of the them are flirting with her until… Well.

Until she’s told by them, really.

‘Told’ was probably a bad choice of word, as it was more…

Vigorous making out.

With tongue.

And _hands_.

It confuses her at first, and she’s beginning to think that despite not have seeing the other two touch so much as a drop, that they must be drunk. It’s not until they speak the words she’s so desperately wanted to hear that Cana realises that they couldn’t be less drunk.

All of a sudden, Lucy and Juvia’s actions over the past month make sense.

The touches. The hugs. The looks. The casual intimacy that the other two had been displaying, had slowly but surely including Cana in, and while she’d thought that it was simply her mind playing tricks on her, letting her believe that she could have what she wanted, she’s now realising that it’s real. They want her. It’s enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She takes their hands, and smiles as they pull her away from the guild hall, out into the night.

Out into the start of something new.

* * *

 

_“Juvia loves Cana.” The water wizard mumbles against the skin on her neck, barely louder than a whisper, but Cana hears it as clearly as if she’d yelled it. She can feel herself tense, even as Juvia’s hands sneak around her waist._

_“She’s not the only one.” Lucy says, lips only a hair away from her own, brown eyes not letting her look away._

_She wants she wants she wants, and maybe,_ finally _, whatever gods are out there have listened to her pleas, because the two girls she loves love_ her _in return and that’s more than Cana could have ever asked for._

_“Come home with us?”_

_She says yes._

* * *

 

Cana, for once, was the first of their trio to be awake. It wasn’t that she woke up late normally, per say – and she was always awake before Lucy, that girl could sleep through a hurricane, she’d quickly discovered in the first months of their relationship – but it was rare that she found herself waking with the sunlight beginning to stream through the cracks in the curtains, illuminating the two sleeping girls either side of her.

It was unusual, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. How could she, when she had the two loves of her life either side of her?

Lucy’s legs are thrown over her own, twisting and tangling until Cana knows she has no hope of getting them free without waking the other girl, and her arm is thrown over Cana’s waist, and she’s sure that Lucy is holding Juvia’s hand, even in sleep. Juvia is, of course, pressing herself tightly against Cana’s back, face nuzzling her neck as she sleeps.

Between the pair of them it’s hot, even with the blankets thrown off at some point during the night, and every movement that jostles the dried sweat on her skin reminds her of their activities last night – it doesn’t cause her to blush and try and mauver herself to try to relieve some of the heat that’s starting to build itself back between her legs again, but it’s a near thing.

For now, she is content. Content to listen to the quiet, slow breathing of her lovers as they snuggle into her, content to close her eyes and let their closeness lull her back to sleep despite the waking world.

She didn’t think she’d ever get to have this.

For once, she is glad to be proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> i love luviana okay


End file.
